


I just wanted you to know that this is me trying

by fazcinatingreads



Category: Australian Rules Football RPF
Genre: Baby Names, Birth, Birthday, Childbirth, Gen, Pregnancy, Pregnant, choosing baby names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads
Summary: A story of newly retired AFLM footballer Tim Broomhead at the birth of his first child.





	I just wanted you to know that this is me trying

"You're so cute," Tim Broomhead cooed in a baby voice as he watched his son poke its head into the world.

The doctor grunted, sweat sliding down his face as he pulled with the forceps.

"Push! Push!" the nurse yelled as Dea screamed and wriggled in pain, trying with all her might to push out the baby.

"You look just like me," Tim whispered as the baby slid out like a wet fish.

"Tim, hold my hand," Dea whimpered.

"Not now, honey," Tim told her, and reached out a hand to touch the baby's head before pulling back with a squeal. "Ugh, he's wet!"

The doctor rolled his eyes and took the baby in his arms, swaddling it in a blanket. He hurried out of the room with a team of nurses.

"Hey, where's he going with our baby?" Tim cried, devastated.

Dea snorted. "Just come over here, Tim," she ordered so Tim dragged himself over to her side. 

He climbed into the bed with her and held his girlfriend, resting his head on her shoulder. 

...

Hours later, Dea was holding their baby with Tim next to her, cooing gently at their baby.

"I hope you got my genes and then you can play for Collingwood," Tim whispered gently, stroking the baby's head.

The door burst open with a gust of wind.

"Welcome to our parenting club!" Brodie Grundy exclaimed, entering the room and coming up to the bed.

Tim glanced up at his best friend. "But you're not a parent," he said, deadpan.

"I'm a father to Ava and Sam so yeah, pretty sure I am," Brodie said, shrugging modestly.

"What's his name?" Brodie's girlfriend Rachel asked, grinning down at Tim and Dea nestled in the hospital bed together.

"Danbill," Tim said, confidently.

"What," Dea said, bewildered.

"Aww Daniel William," Brodie said, admiringly. "That's cute."

"No it's just Danbill," Tim said.

"He's kidding," Dea said, with a chuckle, "Honey, you're kidding, right?"

Tim looked at his girlfriend confused. "No, I'm not."

"So is Dan the first name and Bill the middle name?" Rachel enquired.

"No it's just one word," Tim explained, "Danbill."

"Danbill Broomhead," Brodie mused, nodding, "Sounds nice."

"Don't encourage him!" Dea scolded, shaking her head. She laid a hand on Tim's arm. "Honey, we need to think about this."

"What about Janiel?" Tim suggested, his face serious.

"Janiel?" Dea asked, shocked.

"Janiel?" Brodie repeated.

"Janiel?" parroted Rachel.

"Yeah it's like a mix between January and Daniel," Tim explained, enthusiastically, "Janiel."

"No," Dea said firmly.

"Okay," Tim said, sadly. Then he piped up with "Danuary?" with his face glowing with hope and excitement.


End file.
